


Alien

by SecretSingerOfAll



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSingerOfAll/pseuds/SecretSingerOfAll
Summary: Kara bumps into a fellow alien. Quite literally.





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> I hope your niece likes this!

“Whoah!!!”

 

Kara cries out as she crashes into a wall. It doesn’t hurt, but it is embarrassing…

 

Oh. Oh no! She’d crashed into someone!

 

“I’m sorry,” she says, helping the orange skinned girl to her feet. Luckily, she’s at a school for supers, and said super appears perfectly fine.

 

Said super girl just smiles.

 

“It is fine,” she says. “You are… Supergirl, yes? The new student? I must say, it is nice to meet you. We all knew of your planet’s destruction on Tamaran.”

 

Tamaran?

 

“You’re an alien, too?” Kara asks in surprise. She’d forgotten that there was a sizable alien population at her school. The girl nods.

 

“I am called Starfire in English,” she says. Starfire…

 

Kara doesn’t know much Tamaranian, they typically Learn other people’s languages, instead, but…

 

“Koriand’r,” she says. “That’s your name, right?”

 

Koriand’r smiles, laughing.

 

“I have not heard that name in some time,” she says. “Not since…”

 

She trails off.

 

“Not in some time,” she repeats. Then she floats slightly off the ground. Without flying upwards. Kara is a little jealous.

 

“I hope to see you again, Supergirl,” she says. Kara smiles.

 

“Call me Kara,” she says. “My name is Kara Zor-El.”

 

Koriand’r nods.

 

“Then you must call me Kori,” she says.

 

And they go their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
